Harmony Unleashed: All Stars DX: The Movie!: Super Ultra Turbo Hyper Mega Crossover Battle!
Harmony Unleashed: All Stars DX: The Movie!: Super Ultra Turbo Hyper Mega Crossover Battle! is a 2014 live-action/animated Tokusatsu action-dramedy ensemble movie directed by Koichi Sakamoto and Edgar Wright with a story by Aaron Montalvo and written by Aaron Montalvo and Dave Polsky and produced by the same team as its predecessor, now including Alex Kurtzman & Roberto Orci (as well as Kurtzman & Orci becoming co-writers). It is a sequel to YouTube Poop: Harmony Unleashed Z as well as the first spin-off to be released in theatres back-to-back with another spin-off film for the main film series. The film is distributed by Summit Entertainment and NaruIchi97/AtomicRanger97 Entertainment Studios Inc. and it will release in July 11, 2014 going back to the R-rating tradition and in Digital 3D and IMAX 3D. This is the second film from Summit Entertainment since the announcement that Lionsgate trades the distributing rights to his subsidiary Summit Entertainment that only applies for the spin-off stand-alone films, while the main films are still distributed by Lionsgate. Plot Cade Edwards, an entrepeneur announced that the staff of "TabletBox Games" are working on a magical third-person shooting game named "Magical Battleground", and announced it at E3 2014 to be released on Steam. Aaron was excited about the game, but when games are selling, It was Cade's attempt to start a war between digitalized unicorns and the world, leading Aaron, after trying the demo to summon, not only the humans of the last film (Z), but the characters from other dimensions. Aaron's decision as the gang must find out about Cade's plan to stop the war, as the game becomes a war game in real life and they will pass any obstacle at any cost, even if they reference something off-topic. Edwards's weapon for an apocalypse might become every army's worst nighmare when the powers that are inside the videogame are building a colossal robot similar to an old enemy from Generation 1. Faux Trailers in the Film Harmony Jaeger vs. Pegasister Rangers A faux trailer and a Super Hero Taisen-styled crossover of Harmony Jaeger and the Pegasister Rangers taking place in the same universe. It is directed by Ryuta Tasaki and written by Drew Pearce and Aaron Montalvo. The story is about the Harmony Jaeger trying to help her friends overcome their suffering and hatred that the Ranger powers are making itselves unlinking from the Elements of Harmony. While, Aaron tries to help his female friends, he, alongside the Power Ponies and the Chronicle Girls, must face the corrupted version of the Rangers and every twisted and wicked Mane Six shadow that is Out of Character (and their bodies). Simple Ways 2: Revengeance A faux trailer that is a sensualized/half-grittier live-action/animated sequel to the My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic episode, Simple Ways, written by Josh Haber, which he wrote the trailer's screenplay alongside Montalvo and directed by Ryuhei Kitamura. It tells the story about how another beautiful member of the Apple Family and Applejack's cousin, Red Gala (Mary-Kate Olsen/Erin Matthews) was now the apple of Trenderhoof's (James Marsden/Doron Bell) eye (since he hates being a homosexual due to Applejack being a human male), leaving Rarity (Daniella Monet/Tabitha St. Germain) with a heart broken, but as Spike (Aaron Taylor-Johnson/Cathy Weseluck) comforted her, she started to move on and love him back. However, things go different, when Red Gala tries to do the hard way by having to eliminate Rarity for his love for him, when Trenderhoof has a violent rivalry with Spike due to the internet drama of Simple Ways implying that "Sparity" gets killed off in the episode when Rarity falls in love with Trenderhoof. Cast *Aaron Montalvo - Aaron *Emmy Rossum - Twilight Sparkle *Michael Cera - Dusk Shine *Liam Hemsworth & Bridgit Mendler - Applejack *Odette Annable - Rainbow Dash *Josh Peck - Rainbow Blitz *Hayley Kiyoko - Pinkie Pie *Adam Hicks - Bubble Berry *Daniella Monet - Rarity *Nicholas Hoult - Elusive *Brittany Anne Pirtle - Fluttershy *Tom Felton - Butterscotch *Aaron Taylor-Johnson - Spike *Ashley Olson - Barbara *Mary Louise-Parker - Princess Celestia *Clark Gregg - Prince Solaris *Gemma Arterton - Princess Luna *James McAvoy - Prince Artemis *Victoria Justice - Sunset Shimmer *Taylor Lautner - Flash Sentry *Bella Thorne - Apple Bloom *Ariel Winter - Sweetie Belle *Chloe Grace-Moretz - Scootaloo *Abigail Breslin - Babs Seed *Chris Hemsworth - Big Macintosh *Betty White - Granny Smith *Tom Welling - Shining Armor *Erica Durance - Princess Cadance *Winona Ryder - Cheerilee *Atticus Mitchell - Snails *Robert Capron - Snips *Galadriel Stineman - Spitfire *Alex Heartman - Soarin' *Jennette McCurdy - Derpy Hooves *Daniel Radcliffe - Doctor Whooves *Seth Rogen - Mr. Cade Edwards (Human Antagonist) *John DeLancie - Discord * James Marsden - Trenderhoof * John Cena - Bulk Biceps, Himself * Kira Kosarin - Coco Pommel * Nicole Garcia (credited as Nikki Bella) - Fleetfoot Voice Cast *Tara Strong - Twilight Sparkle *Yuri Lowenthal - Dusk Shine *Ashleigh Ball - Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Blythe Baxter, Macareina *Matt Hill - Applejack, Soarin' *Andrea Libman - Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie Music Jamie Christopherson will return to compose the score. In May 2014, Montalvo and Christopherson announced that they have formed a band of composers known as Jamie Christopherson & The Musicians of Harmony as part of the Music Joint group with Hiroyuki Sawano, Yuki Kajiura, Mick Gordon, Anamanaguchi and Daniel Ingram. The group is similar to The Amazing Spiderman's The Magnificent Six band. Category:Main Series Category:Spin-offs Category:Harmony Unleashed Category:Movies Category:Live action/Animated Features Category:Live-action/Animated Category:All-Stars